Un dia de muy, mucha, demaciada mal suerte
by Akane Black
Summary: [Yaoi GonxKillua] La peor de las suertes parece acompañar a Killua un martes 13 ¿Su mala suerte se interpondrà con los sentimientos que posee por su mejor amigo?


**FAN FICS DE HUNTER X HUNTER**

**UN DÍA DE MUY.....MUCHA......DEMACIADA........MALA SUERTE**

**Declaraciones Varias (O testamento)**

Yo, Akane Black Nekoi me hago absolutamente responsable del contenido excesivo de OOC´S en este fics.

Los personajes son propiedad de Togashi-Sama, así que porfa no me demanden, pues ya estoy declarada en banca rota en esta vida y la próxima.

Ojo, aquí Yaoi al por mayor, así que si eres homofóbico ¿Qué haces aquí? Y si apoyas la libre expresión, pues te informo que es un KilluaxGon y con menciones a LeorioxKurapika.

.......Errr.....este....errrr...fics centrado en la persona de Killua, así que chicas cazadoras de bishonen, obsesionadas con el chico albino y miembros de su club de fans, mátenme cuando sea vieja y sobrepase los 80 años.

Dedicado a Minasuka, la cual se ofreció _voluntariamente _para cuidar de Killua después del termino de la presente historia.

Killua estaba al frente de un gran, de un enorme y delicioso panquecito de vainilla cubierto de chocolate que se encontraba flotando justo a la altura de su cabeza, como si este le rogara que se lo comiera. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo para comerlo, un intenso y punzante dolor se hizo presente en el lado derecho de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad y descubrió el producto de su dolor, se había pegado contra la mesita de noche.

A regañadientes se sentó en su cama y comenzó a tocarse cuidadosamente la zona herida. No parecía ser nada grave, así que levantó su vista para ver si Gon había despertado. Al ver que el chico no se encontraba en la cama que se encontraba al frente de la suya, supuso, que por el olor que provenía desde la cocina y por el ruido de su propio estómago, pues debía ser hora de desayunar.

Así que se dispuso a ir a atragantarse con el desayuno que seguramente estaba preparando Kurapika, pues el olor indicaba que se cocinaba algo sabroso, y él ya sabía a que olía y a que sabía la comida de Leorio, a algo parecido a una mezcla entre aceite quemado y tierra recién abonada.

Killua trató de pararse de su cama, pero una fuerza invisible lo llevó directamente al suelo. Sus pies estaban enredados entre las sábanas de su cama y debido a este suceso se había dado un golpe en la rodilla derecha. Killua maldijo en silencio a las sábanas y mesitas de noche imprudentes y se paró del suelo.

Trataba de adivinar que estaría cocinando Kurapika de desayuno –"Por el olor parecen huevos revueltos"- se decía a sí mismo, cuando abrió, tal vez con mucho entusiasmo la puerta y se pegó en el dedo meñique del pie. Reprimiendo un grito de dolor y frustración comenzó a cojear en dirección de la cocina.

Cuando entró en la cocina, echó un vistazo e inmediatamente se dio media vuelta con intenciones de pasar primero al baño para lavarse la cara. Había visto como Leorio tenía abrazado a Kurapika, el cual llevaba puesto un delantal y se encontraba ocupado con el contenido de la sartén para que el desayuno no se quemara, y como él no quería interrumpirlos todavía, pues decidió darse una vuelta antes de comenzar a molestar a Leorio. Bueno, en todo caso él no se marchaba por que le incomodara la situación, total, ambos eran adultos, Kurapika se había ido a vivir con Leorio hacía más de un año y al parecer estaban bastante enamorados ese par y él solo era un huésped junto con Gon. En fin no quería molestar.

Y mientras iba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y abría la puerta del baño, ¡¡Todo en una sola maniobra!!, Se dio un tremendo golpe en el dedo meñique del otro pie, y ante semejante dolor no se reprimió y dio un grito, pero no muy fuerte para no llamar la atención de los tortolitos de la cocina. Así que entró al baño con un dolor punzante en la cabeza, en la rodilla y en el dedo meñique de cada uno de sus pies, cuando vio algo que para él valía mucho la pena e hizo que el dolor pasara de ser su prioridad de atención. Entre una densa nube de vapor de agua pudo ver como Gon, el cual se encontraba ajustándose una toalla a su cintura, le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Te dolió mucho el golpe?- preguntó preocupadamente Gon, mientras que con una toalla de mano intentaba sacar el exceso de agua de su cabello, para que este volviera a su forma original.

-Mas o menos- contestó Killua mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente. Aquella visión era absolutamente tentadora. Estaba enfrente de **su **Gon, el cual se encontraba semi desnudo y con el cuerpo excitantemente decorado con gotas de agua.

-¿Quieres ocupar el baño Killua?- volvió a preguntar Gon, mientras se dirigía hacia Killua con la seria intención de salir del baño.

-Aja- se limitó a contestar Killua, sin detenerse ante el hecho que estaba obstruyendo la salida del baño y que dejaba a Gon sin la posibilidad de salir.

-¿Me dejas salir Killua? Tengo frío- dijo Gon, mientras que con la toalla que anteriormente estaba utilizando para secar su cabello, ahora utilizaba para secar sus brazos.

-Claro, disculpa- contestó Killua, mientras pensaba "maldito y sensual Gon, como si fuera muy fácil resistirse a estas situaciones"

-Menos mal que se fue rápido- le dijo Killua a su "yo" del espejo mientras volvía a mirar rápidamente la puerta del baño, que en esos momentos ya se encontraba nuevamente cerrada. Otro minuto más de Gon solo cubierto por una toalla y él no hubiera podido resistirse. Aquella visión era demasiado tentadora como para dejar de pensar en ella fácilmente.

Volvió a fijarse en su reflejo, su rostro volvía a estar completamente rojo de solo recordar la figura de Gon recién saliendo de la ducha -¡¡IDIOTA, Gon se pudo dar cuenta de todo!!- se recriminó mientras golpeaba el espejo con su cabeza y este se hacía pezados dejándole un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

-Rayos, ahora quebré el espejo, creo que este no es mi día- y el chico albino decidió quedarse sentado un momento en el borde de la tina hasta que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía por que le afectaba tanto el ver a Gon saliendo del baño, siendo que en otras ocasiones hasta lo había visto desnudo cuando eran niños.

-Bah, en ese tiempo no me gustaba tanto- se recriminó. -¿O sí me gustaba mucho?-

Esas preguntas eran peores que la encrucijada de que fue primero la gallina o el huevo.

Con más cuidado que el acostumbrado, no fuera a quebrar algo o tropezar nuevamente, Killua se dirigió hacia la cocina para ir a tomar desayuno, pues su estomago gruñendo le había recordado que tenía hambre.

-Buenos días Killua- saludó Leorio, cuando el albino entró en la cocina.

-Que tienen de buenos- contestó Killua con aspecto de tener un humor de perros.

-¿Que fue ese ruido en el baño?- Le preguntó intrigado Kurapika a Killua, cuando este se sentó a la mesa para tomar su desayuno.

-Yo.....este........lo siento, creo que quebré el espejo del baño- respondió Killua sintiéndose un completo tonto.

-¿Y como quebraste el espejo?- preguntó con curiosidad Gon, el cual se encontraba ya vestido terminando su desayuno.

-Me pegue en la cabeza con él- contestó Killua mientras Leorio se echaba a reír.

-¿De que demonios te ríes tu?- le espetó Killua a Leorio con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Bueno ¿Es normal hoy no? Ya conoces la tradición- dijo el inculpado, indicando el calendario –Hoy es martes 13, día de mala suerte, así que en vez de tener 7 años de mala suerte tendrás el doble o algo así, la verdad es que no estoy muy seguro, pero que tendrás mala suerte la tendrás-

-Bah, que estupidez, yo no creo en esas cosas- contestó con aires superiores Killua, mientras acercaba la caja de su cereal del señor chocorobots, a su plato, al cual solo cayó una hojuela.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó Killua, mientras unas imágenes de él comiendo cereal a medianoche se aparecían en su mente.

-Que raro, ayer quedaba bastante- comentó Kurapika –Pero puedes tomar café si gustas- añadió con cierto cuidado, recordando que a Killua solo le gustaba la leche con sabor a chocolate y ponía cara de que todo se arreglaría si le sonreía al ex asesino.

-No, gracias Kurapika, creo que hoy solo comeré tostadas- dijo distraídamente Killua mientras acercaba su mano a la panera. Solo había una pieza de pan.

-¿Solo hay una rebanada de pan?- preguntó Killua con cara de hambre.

-Lo siento Killua, es que yo tosté el pan y se quemó mas de la mitad- se excusó Leorio –Ya te dije que hoy es día de mala suerte-

-Quemar la comida es tu especialidad Leorio, no te escondas detrás de una fecha de calendario- respondió de mala gana Killua, mientras le echaba lo poco y nada que quedaban de los huevos revueltos de Kurapika a la tostada media quemada que había preparado Leorio.

-No te preocupes, hoy debemos ir al supermercado con Leorio, compraremos más cereal y definitivamente galletas debido a que Leorio es una amenaza con el tostador de pan- dijo con voz divertida Kurapika mientras miraba fijamente a su novio. Leorio simplemente se limitó a sonrojarse por algún motivo que ni Gon ni Killua entendieron bien.

-¿Y que vamos hacer hoy?- preguntó con curiosidad Gon.

-Es sábado, podemos ir al parque de diversiones- sugirió Kurapika, idea que fue abiertamente aceptada por todos. ¿Total que malo podía pasar en un parque de diversiones? Se preguntó mentalmente Killua.

Que equivocado que estaba.

Como no había comida en la casa, los 4 amigos decidieron irse temprano al parque de diversiones y almorzar en algún centro de comida rápida de las dependencias del parque.

Pero debido a que en realidad Killua, si estaba teniendo un día lleno de mala suerte aunque no quisiera admitirlo públicamente, salieron con una hora de retraso.

Primero se quemó la mano al lavar la loza del desayuno por que el calefón estaba a toda su potencia cuando abrió la llave del agua. Luego cuando se fue a duchar se resbaló dentro de la tina, por que Gon accidentalmente había dejado el jabón tirado a la buena de dios y Killua se dio un golpe en el codo con al llave del agua. Luego cuando salía de la tina su pie se enredó con al cortina de baño y al afirmarse para no caer al suelo, la cortina se desprendió junto con el fierro que la sostenía al techo y este le cayó en la cabeza a Killua, dejándole un doloroso chichón en la mitad superior de su cabeza.

Después Killua no podía encontrar su ropa, y descubrió que Kurapika había decidido lavar toda su ropa el día anterior junto con los paños de cocina. Pero el problema no era que la ropa estuviese mojada puesto que esta se encontraba completamente seca y hasta planchada, sino que Kurapika no se dio cuenta y dejó un paño de cocina color rojo dentro de la lavadora lo cual dejó toda la ropa de Killua de un patético color rosado en diversos matices. Así que Gon le prestó unos short que era la única prenda que le quedaba bien de su amigo, puesto que él era mas alto, pero al ser mas bajo que Kurapika y Leorio, estos no podían prestarle nada de su ropa. De todas maneras la única ropa que quería ponerse era la de Gon. Pero, aún así, se vio forzado a usar una de sus propias poleras, la cual en otra época había sido color blanco invierno y ahora era de un rosado muy pálido.

-Bueno, tan mal no se ve- dijo Gon mientras disimulaba muy mal una sonrisa.

-Solo lo dices por que tu no tienes toda tu ropa de color rosado incluyendo la ropa interior- gruñó Killua de muy mal humor.

-Solo será por este día Killua, Kurapika ya te prometió comprarte más ropa hoy- comentó Leorio muerto de la risa.

-Realmente lo siento mucho Killua- se excusó por duodécima vez el Kuruta, rojo de la vergüenza.

-No importa- dijo secamente Killua, total se había dado cuenta que ningún peatón se fijaba en su vestimenta, todo el mundo se quedaba mirando a Kurapika y Leorio.

Con ese par caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, Killua casi se sentía como si él fuese hijo de ellos y no su amigo. Aunque seguía admirando a Leorio y Kurapika por tomarse tan relajadamente su relación, siendo que la mayoría de las personas los quedaba mirando cuando salían a la calle.

Que daría Killua por ser tan valiente como esos dos. Sencillamente no se atrevía a decirle a Gon lo que sentía por él. Además, no tenía la más mínima idea si era correspondido o no y siempre tenía la opción de callar sus sentimientos y conformarse con estar al lado de Gon para siempre, puesto que este mismo le había dicho que se quedara con él hasta que encontrara algo que le gustara, así que lo único que debía hacer era no tocar nunca más el tema y asunto arreglado.

Si Gon solo supiera que lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era él.

Pero Killua estaba consiente que su brillante plan de guardar silencio tenía un defecto. ¿Y si Gon se fijaba en alguna chica? Sabía perfectamente que una situación así no podría soportarla. Sería demasiada tortura. La más cruel a la que hubiese sido sometido en su vida.

No, la tortura más grande sería que Gon se fijara en otro **hombre** que no fuera él.

Por ir pensando mientras caminaba mirando el cielo y no el suelo, no vio una fisura en el suelo, así que tropezó y se pegó en la rodilla izquierda.

-¡¡Me llevan todos los diablos!!- exclamó furioso Killua –Hoy e pasado mas en el suelo que caminado, ¡¡Maldito día!!-

-¿Comienzas a creer en la mala suerte?- preguntó con aire divertido Leorio.

-Comienzo a creer que no debería haberme levantado hoy – dijo Killua con ganas de golpear algo.

-Andas demasiado despistado Killua, parece que estuvieras enamorado- comentó alegremente Leorio. Killua solo se limitó a desviar la mirada, estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

-Cállate Leorio- le espetó mientras apresuraba el paso y los dejaba atrás, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así de sonrojado.

Pero las desgracias no pararon. Y por cada accidente Killua se iba poniendo más furioso.

Primero, dos cuadras antes de llegar al parque de diversiones, por mirar de reojo a Gon, chocó contra un poste del alumbrado público. Luego casi lo atropellan por cruzar con luz roja y cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones, la fila para comprar la entrada doblaba la cuadra entera.

-Ni se te ocurra decir que esto se debe a **mi** mala suerte- le advirtió Killua a Leorio mientras observaba el mar de gente que se encontraba delante de él.

-Yo no e dicho nada- rió Leorio –Lo juro-

Killua se limitó a dedicarle una mirada asesina.

-Pero hace mucho calor- comentó Kurapika –A lo menos hacen unos 30 grados de temperatura, esto es sofocante-

-Yo vi una fuente de sodas en la esquina- dijo Gon mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice a la cuadra del frente.

-Pero si nos vamos perderemos el puesto de la fila- reclamó Killua, con cara de seguir de mal humor.

-Bueno, podemos realizar un sorteo y uno de nosotros puede quedarse cuidando el puesto mientras el resto va a comprar refrescos- sugirió Leorio, a lo que Kurapika y Gon se mostraron contentos con la idea. Al único que le daba mala espina todo ese asunto era a Killua.

-Tengo la impresión que perderé- dijo Killua con cara de temor.

-No lo creo- respondió Gon sonriendo, a lo que Killua se sintió más tranquilo.

Así que los 4 amigos decidieron ver quién se quedaba en la fila esperando mediante el juego del Janken. Leorio, Kurapika y Gon sacaron tijera, Killua en su defecto sacó papel.

-Pues creo que eso si es mala suerte- comentó Kurapika mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Te vendré a hacer compañía en cuanto termine mi refresco- le aseguró Gon.

-Esta bien, te esperaré- contestó Killua en un tono de voz bastante conformista mientras observaba como sus 3 amigos se alejaban.

Pero Gon no volvió enseguida, se demoró casi 30 minutos.

Y en 30 minutos, a una persona que le rodea la mala suerte le pueden pasar muchos "por menores".

Primero lo botó al suelo una abuela loca que andaba en patines.........¡¡UNA ANCIANA DE 200 AÑOS ANDANDO EN PATINES!!, Luego una paloma hizo sus necesidades encima de su hombro mientras aparecía un niño de aproximadamente 2 años subido a un triciclo, el cual le atropelló un pie. Después una pareja de enamorados que por andarse besando sin fijarse por donde caminaban, chocaron con el chico albino derramando encima de su cabello las dos sodas que llevaban en la mano. Y por último una niña de unos 8 años, que por andar corriendo como si la hubiesen traído durante todo el viaje al parque de diversiones en el portaequipajes del auto, chocó de frente con él y le derramó su helado de chocolate en su polera rosado pálido, la cual en esos momentos tenía una impactante mancha café en el centro.

-¿Pero que te sucedió?- preguntó extrañado Gon, cuando llegó con un refresco para Killua.

-Mejor que no sepas- contestó Killua mientras recibía su refresco -¿Porqué demoraste tanto?-

-Es que Kurapika y Leorio me estaban dando un par de consejos-

-¿Y que clase de consejos te estaban dando esos dos?- Preguntó intrigado Killua.

Gon sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Killua diera un vuelco.

-Será mejor que todavía no te enteres de eso Killua-

-Como quieras- contestó Killua mientras comenzaba a caminar por que la fila por fin comenzaba a avanzar, mientras oía los comentarios de las personas que se encontraban formados en la fila acerca de lo descarados que eran Kurapika y Leorio, puesto que ambos estaban caminando abrazados a donde estaban parados él y Gon.

Lo primero que hizo Killua estando dentro de las dependencias del parque de diversiones, fue ir a la tienda de recuerdos a comprarse una polera, puesto que la suya estaba manchada con helado y por culpa de una estúpida paloma, apestaba. Lo bueno es que encontró una polera que le agradó mucho, y ¡¡Qué suerte!! Era la última que quedaba. Era una polera publicitaria de su adorado chocoroborts. Menos mal, por que había echado un vistazo a las demás poleras y no sabía cuál era la más infantil y ridícula.

Pero tanta buena suerte no podía durar mucho.

Killua había solucionado el problema de su sucia y pestilente prenda de vestir, pero todavía tenía el cabello con los restos de las sodas derramadas por el par que se creían Romeo y Julieta, así que diciendo a sus amigos que los alcanzaría en la próxima atracción, decidió ir al baño. Abrió la puerta del baño, sin caer en cuenta que se había equivocado y que se estaba metiendo en el baño de mujeres, así que en la entrada del baño chocó con una señora muy gorda de unos 40 años, que con una expresión furiosa y gritando "pervertido" le dio una cachetada que casi lo tira la piso. Luego en el baño de hombres, se encontraba agachado sobre el lavamanos para poder mojar su cabello cuando sintió algo sólido que impactaba en su espalda. Levantó su vista y contempló su espalda con ayuda del espejo que se encontraba al frente suyo, parecía tener una mancha de tomate. Miró el suelo y encontró un tomate reventado y a su lado a un niño de unos 10 años que tenía una bolsa llena de tomates. "¿Que mierda está pasando" se preguntó Killua internamente mientras veía al niño y no creía que lo habían agarrado a tomatazos dentro de un baño público.

-Lo siento mucho señor, lo confundí con mi hermano- se excusó el pequeño, mientras que de uno de los baños salía un muchacho de la misma altura de Killua y que llevaba una polera publicitaria del señor chocoroborts.

-No importa- contestó Killua con una mirada endiablada, mientras maldecía el haber estado agachado en el lavamanos para que lo confundieran tan fácilmente.

Así que Killua tuvo que devolverse hacia la tienda de recuerdos, y comprar otra polera, por que la suya ahora parecía pertenecer a una ensalada. Pero su mala suerte le jugó una mala pasada. Tuvo que comprarse una polera que decía "Granja Infantil Interactiva", la cual poseía el dibujo de una cabra junto a un cerdo y una oveja. Ese modelo era el único que no tenía dibujitos multicolores, por que las fotografías eran de animales reales.

-¿Que le pasó a tu otra polera Killua?- preguntó con curiosidad Gon, cuando el albino por fin encontró a sus amigos en la fila para subir a la montaña rusa.

-No me lo vas a creer- le dijo Killua.

Gon insistió en que le narrara la historia. Killua le contó lo sucedido a sus amigos y Gon no le creyó mientras Kurapika y Leorio se mataban de la risa.

Maldita endiablada mala suerte.

-¿Cómo es posible que te agarren a tomatazos en un baño público? ¿No es demasiado rebuscado?-

-Pues ve al baño y compruébalo tu mismo si no me crees- respondió harto Killua.

Killua comenzaba a creer que no saldría vivo de ese parque de diversiones.

Y casi estuvo en lo correcto.

Cuando se subió a la montaña rusa, el encargado olvidó ponerle el arnés de protección a Killua, y este casi se mata cuando la montaña rusa paso por un loop y quedó boca a abajo, menos mal que Killua se afirmó con uñas y dientes al respaldo del asiento.

-Bueno........ehhhhhhh......¿Quieren ir a comer algo?- preguntó algo dudoso Kurapika mientras observaba como Killua todavía temblaba de pies a cabeza por lo ocurrido en la montaña rusa.

-Si, tengo hambre por culpa de Leorio y sus negadas cualidades de chef- dijo Killua con auténtica malicia. Leorio simplemente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Así que después de elegir un puesto de comida rápida, y después de 3 refrescos, 4 hot dogs, 2 bolsas de papas fritas, 1 hamburguesa y 2 helados de chocolate, Killua dijo que estaba satisfecho.

-Después de comerte ese vacuno entero, te va a doler el estómago- le dijo mordazmente Leorio a Killua.

-Prefiero que me duela a no tener nada dentro de él-

-Pero si te duele te vas a tener que aguantar hasta llegar a la casa. Aquí no tengo nada que cure el dolor de estómago- comentó Leorio mientras señalaba la ausencia de su maletín.

-Prefiero morir a ser atendido por un doctor que todavía no tiene su título en la mano-

-Hey, puedo curar un simple dolor de estómago, además, solo me faltan 3 años de carrera-

-¿Pueden dejar de discutir?- preguntó harto Kurapika. La discusión terminó inmediatamente.

Pero si bien la predicción de que a Killua le dolería el estómago no se cumplió, el albino no se pudo sacar la mala suerte de encima en lo que quedaba del día.

Una niña le vomitó en los zapatos cuando estaban haciendo la fila para subirse a los autitos chocones y cuando estuvieron a punto de subir al juego, este se descompuso.

En el juego de las carreras de autos, Killua, por culpa de un idiota que se había confundido y andaba en sentido contrario de la pista, chocó y llegó en último lugar, pero esa situación no habría sido tan adversa si él no hubiese tenido la genial idea de realizar una apuesta, así que él tuvo que pagar los helados que estaban consumiendo Gon y Leorio y el café de Kurapika.

-Parece que todo te ocurre a ti en este día Killua- comentó Kurapika.

-Ya me quiero ir- dijo con testarudez Killua – Antes que termine muerto-

-¿Pero es que no quieres pasar el resto de la tarde con nosotros?- preguntó Gon bastante decepcionado.

-Tal vez Killua tiene otros planes más importantes- comentó Leorio con una seriedad que incomodó al albino.

-¿Es eso cierto?- volvió a preguntar Gon.

-No, en realidad quiero seguir vivo para mañana-

-Oye Killua, ¿Qué es importante para ti?- preguntó Kurapika, mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Gon.

-Pagarle las apuestas a 3 cabezas de chorlito que son mis amigos- contestó Killua con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba al mostrador para pagar la cuenta.

-Al menos eso fue un avance, no te puedes quejar Gon- comentó Leorio, mientras Gon se ruborizaba levemente.

-Yo estoy completamente seguro que Killua siente algo por ti- dijo Kurapika mientras observaba a la distancia al albino pagar la cuenta.

-¿En serio lo crees Kurapika?- preguntó con cierta ilusión en el rostro Gon, pero Kurapika no logró responderle, se había levantado apresuradamente de su asiento.

Gon miró a donde se dirigía Kurapika, y vio que cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la caja, Killua se encontraba en el suelo.

Otra vez en el suelo, al parecer Killua si tenía muy mala suerte.

Gon volvió a mirar, Killua no podía pararse por si solo, Kurapika lo estaba ayudando a sentarse en una silla próxima.

Parecía ser más grave que las anteriores caídas. Leorio y Gon también fueron al encuentro del albino.

-¿Que te pasó?- preguntó preocupado Leorio.

-Tropecé con esta estúpida silla y ahora me duele mucho el tobillo- respondió con un gesto de dolor Killua, mientras golpeaba el respaldo de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado.

-Déjame ver que tienes- y con algo de cuidado, Leorio sacó el zapato de Killua. La zona del tobillo comenzaba a hincharse.

-¿Puedes mover el pie?- preguntó Leorio, mientas sujetaba el pie por la zona del talón.

-Algo, pero me duele-

-Solo te lo torciste, no podrás caminar por un par de días. Será mejor llevarte a la enfermería de este lugar- sentenció Leorio.

Así que Killua fue atendido en la enfermería, y si bien le inmovilizaron con una venda el pie y le dijeron que al menos no podría caminar por una semana, la enfermera por tomarse su trabajo a la ligera, confundió las pastillas anti inflamatorias con pastillas para dormir. Así que Killua terminó tomando los dos tipos de pastillas y con un sueño que apenas lo dejaba con un ojo abierto y con expresión de aturdimiento.

-¿Y ahora como nos llevamos a Killua a la casa?- preguntó Kurapika con cara de enfado a la enfermera, la cual solo se limitó a subir los hombros.

-ca....ca.......ahhhhhhh.......caminando- respondió con un bostezo Killua, el cual parecía listo para un viaje al país de los sueños.

-Yo lo llevaré cargando- se ofreció Gon, acercándose a la camilla donde Killua estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

Killua no pudo evitar sonrojarse notoriamente.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó el albino.

-Completamente- respondió Gon, mientras tomaba las manos de Killua y lo sentaba en la camilla.

-¿No.....no........ahhhhhhh......pesaré demasiado?- volvió a pregunta Killua con un bostezo entremedio.

-Pues veamos- Gon cruzó los brazos de Killua al rededor de su cuello, jalándolo levemente así si mismo, dejando sus rostros separados por unos escasos centímetros. Killua pudo notar como Gon se sonrojaba. El mismo estaba seguro que estaba del color de la grana. Luego Gon giró su cuerpo. Tomó las piernas de Killua, las cruzó al rededor de su cintura y con un leve movimiento Killua quedó recostado encima de la espalda de Gon, con su cabeza sumergida en el cuello de él.

-No pesas casi nada Killua- dijo Gon mientras comenzaba a caminar –Conque más rápido comencemos a caminar más rápido llegaremos a la casa de Leorio-

Kurapika y Leorio, dirigiéndole miradas asesinas a la enfermera, salieron de la enfermería siguiendo a Gon.

Killua durante todo el lento trayecto a la casa de Leorio intentó por todos los medios de no quedarse dormido. Aquello era lejos lo mejor que le había ocurrido en el día. Si bien estaba con el tobillo lastimado y tendría que quedarse en cama al menos por una semana, estar tan cerca de Gon era una completa fortuna. Sabía que nadie había estado nunca así de cerca de él, rodeándolo con un débil abrazo, por tanto tiempo. Podía sentir su embriagante olor. Pero el sueño era más fuerte que él, se estaba quedando dormido, sus sentidos lo estaban traicionando. Maldita pastilla para dormir que le habían dado. Y ya estaban casi llegando a la casa de Leorio.

Pero la pastilla no era tan maldita después de todo, Killua acababa de pensar en algo que en esa situación podía hacer para luego echarle la culpa al somnífero, si Gon le pedía una explicación. Giró su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron el cuello de Gon y besó aquella zona para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

Debido al sorpresivo beso y al súbito escalofrío que lo recorrió entero, Gon se cayó junto con Killua, el cual se golpeó la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Entre Kurapika y Leorio ayudaron a Gon a pararse y a poner a Killua nuevamente en la espalda de este.

-¿Cómo esta Killua?- preguntó con nerviosismo Gon.

-Completamente dormido, de eso no hay duda- contestó Leorio mientras miraba detenidamente la cara de Killua, la cual colgaba sobre el hombro de Gon.

-¿Por que te caíste?- preguntó intrigado Kurapika.

-Por que acabo de sentir que Killua me besó el cuello-

Kurapika y Leorio simplemente miraron a Gon y le sonrieron.

-Entonces ahora es momento para dejarte solo con Killua- dijo Kurapika.

-Solo recuéstalo en su cama y espera a que se despierte, son las 8 de la noche, y con todo el arsenal de pastillas que le dieron lo más probable es que duerma hasta mañana, así que solo procura estar **junto a él** cuando despierte y todo saldrá bien- dijo Leorio.

-¿Y ustedes donde van a estar?- preguntó intrigado Gon.

Kurapika se sonrojó notoriamente.

-Eso no te importa. Pero llegaremos a la hora del desayuno con las compras del supermercado- dijo Leorio mirando significativamente a Kurapika y haciendo que el Kuruta se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.

-¿Van a estar toda la noche en el supermercado?- preguntó Gon con cara de no creerles nada.

-Tu solo preocúpate de cuidar bien de Killua mientras nosotros **no** estemos presentes en la casa- y diciendo esto último Leorio y Kurapika se marcharon, dejando a Gon completamente abochornado.

Gon, con cierta dificultad abrió la puerta de la casa de Leorio y llevó hasta la pieza que compartían a Killua y lo recostó en su cama.

Se sentó a su lado y despejó unos cabellos rebeldes que cubrían sus ojos. Tenía un feo chichón en su frente, justo donde se había dado el golpe contra el pavimento, pero parecía estar profundamente dormido.

El corazón de Gon latía dolorosamente. ¿Podía creer en la conversación que había tenido con Kurapika y Leorio en esa fuente de sodas mientras Killua hacía la fila para entrar al parque de diversiones? Ellos estaban seguros que Killua correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero era él el que tenía dudas acerca de esa aseveración.

Acarició esa perfecta cara. Era tan difícil y expectante esa situación de no saber si se era o no correspondido, Gon se sentía como en el borde de un precipicio.

Acercó su cara a la de Killua y posó suavemente sus labios sobre los del albino.

No era como le gustaría besarlo, pero tal vez sus amigos estaban equivocados y ese sería el único beso que recibiría de la boca de Killua.

Sintiéndose bastante miserable apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se recostó al lado del tibio cuerpo de Killua, mientras le rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos y entrelazaba sus piernas a las de él. Colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Killua y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Eran pausados.

Gon no tenía sueño. Tomó con su mano derecha la izquierda de Killua y entrelazó sus dedos con los del albino.

Leorio había dicho que Killua no despertaría hasta en la mañana. Podría pasar la noche junto a Killua y el nunca se enteraría.

Killua sentía un dolor intenso en su frente. Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad. Se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Gon en la casa de Leorio. Ya era de noche y la pieza estaba a oscuras.

¿Dónde se encontraría Gon?

Alguien le estaba sosteniendo su mano. Alguien lo tenía abrazado por la cintura.

Se movió. Inmediatamente la persona que se encontraba a su lado se sentó y prendió la luz de la lámpara.

Era Gon. Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas. Por alguna razón ni Gon ni Killua quebraron el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó con curiosidad Killua.

-Las dos de la mañana- contestó Gon, sorprendido que Killua hubiese despertado tan rápido.

-¿Sabes por que me duele tanto la cabeza?- preguntó el albino mientras que con su mano libre tocaba la región afectada por el chichón.

-Pues, verás, cuando venía caminado cargándote en mi espalda, me caí y tu te pegaste en la cabeza-

-Mi mala suerte funcionó hasta estando dormido, nunca más salgo un martes 13- dijo Killua mientras tocaba suavemente su chichón y realizaba una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento mucho Killua ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- preguntó Gon mientras miraba fijamente a Killua a los ojos y afirmaba con fuerza la mano de este.

-¿Puedo pedir lo que sea?- preguntó Killua nervioso, él quería un beso pero no podía pedirle eso a Gon. ¿O sí?.

-Claro- sonrió Gon.

No podía arriesgarse a perderlo completamente. Tendría que conformarse. Por otro lado Gon mantenía el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Que significaba todo aquello?

-Quiero algo que me quite el dolor de cabeza-

Killua esperaba aspirinas o algo parecido, no esperaba que Gon lo besara en la frente.

Ambos estaban completamente rojos y con su ritmo cardiaco sumamente acelerado.

Killua miró a los ojos a Gon y por fin comprendió que sus sentimientos eran del todo correspondidos.

-¿Por que me besaste en la frente?- preguntó Killua mientras seguía manteniendo el contacto visual y apretaba la mano de Gon.

-Por que Mito-San hacía eso cuando me dolía la cabeza-

-Pues no resultó, me sigue doliendo la cabeza ¿Hacía algo mas Mito-San si el beso en la frente no resultaba?-

Gon le sonrió a Killua. Ya no tenía dudas, acababa de darse cuenta que Killua correspondía a sus sentimientos, tal y como le habían dicho sus amigos.

Gon se acercó nuevamente a la cara de Killua y lo besó en el límite entre su mejilla y su boca.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- preguntó mientras pasaba su mano libre por el cabello del albino.

-Sí-

Gon se acercó un poco más a Killua.

Killua con su otra mano tomó delicadamente la mejilla de Gon.

Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir la rápida y tibia respiración de Gon. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver la perfección de sus pestañas.

Gon pasó su mano nuevamente por el cabello del albino, atrajo la cabeza de él hacia su rostro y lo besó.

Había esperado tanto ese momento. Sus labios nunca habían tocado una textura más suave que los labios de Gon. Su lengua nunca había tocado nada parecido a la calidez y humedad de la lengua de Gon.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan lleno. Los sentimientos que hacía experimentar el amor era fascinantes.

Sentía a Gon como la persona más importante en su vida.

No podía creer que en otro tiempo le estuvieran prohibidos tales privilegios que otorgaban los sentimientos vinculados con el amor.

Se sentía afortunado. Inmensamente afortunado.

Killua terminó el beso sorpresivamente. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Gon todavía los mantenía cerrados.

Con su dedo índice el albino delineó los labios todavía húmedos de Gon.

Este abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

-Si todos los días que tenga mala suerte terminan así, pues por mí que todo el mes caiga martes 13- dijo Killua mientras acariciaba lentamente su mejilla.

-No sabía hasta hoy que tu sentías lo mismo que yo- confesó Gon.

-Estábamos en la misma situación- se limitó a contestar Killua, antes de volver a besar a Gon, mientras dirigía su mano libre a la mesita de noche para apagar la luz de la lámpara.

Y a esas alturas de la noche, las palabras ya no fueron necesarias. Solo el ritmo de dos corazones latiendo frenéticamente era todo el lenguaje que necesitaban.

Fin

Notas de la autora:

Akane Black: Bueno mátenme por las diversas razones que cada uno encuentre, ya sea por que Killua se sacó la $##$ una y otra y otra vez, o por dejar hasta **ahí** el fics, sorry, pero este fics siempre fue un PG.

Kero: ¬¬ ¿Estas segura de eso que quieres llegar a los 80 años?

Akane Black: Pues eso creo, aunque no haga méritos para eso. Bueno tomatazos, calabazas, bombas y howlers con amenazas de muerte a mi mail o dejen un revievw. Y perdonen por el contenido altamente azucarado del final, así que si les salieron caries, mándenle mis saludos a su dentista.

Dewa mata y ahí nos vemos.


End file.
